Sai's Katana Special
by Finchanya
Summary: After three deaths of people he met on his journey, Seto is determined to become stronger. "Whether you like it or not, I will train you, so don't even think for a second you'll be getting out of this one." Mention of canon pairings.
1. My Sensei

Me: FINN NEWS~! Hiya Fanfictioners! XD

Sai: Fanfictioners, really? You did a lot better with youtube… -_-

Me: I GET THAT!

Sai: O_O

Me: Anyway, I don't own the characters or Fragile Dreams. All copyright goes to their rightful owners.

Sai: You say that too much Fin-chan.

Me: S-shut up bandage girl! _

Sai: :P Anyway, aside from Fin's antics, she hopes you enjoy the story~! And I'll start reading too.

Me: *_ -ching-

Seto's POV:

_If I'm going to protect anyone, this is definitely the way. I'm just sure of it! If I'm going to prevent others from dying like PF, Chiyo, and Crow, this is surely the best solution! The progress though..._

I'm hanging by a drain pipe with my mallet, doing sit-ups to bring myself up. I let out a disappointed sigh at the progress I made and can't help but sweatrop in embarrassment. To tell you the truth, I've only done one so far. How long I've been up here, well, I'd rather keep that to myself. I put the mallet down and decide to go back to what I was doing before, regular sit-ups still on the drain pipe since it's less straining. As I get up to ten, I admit I am feeling a little dizzy; nothing will let me give up though...!

"Woah woah woah, Seto!" calls a familiar voice full of hysteria, but that did not stop what I was doing beforehand.

Sai hovers over to my side, trying to stop me with a wide-eyed expression that exclaimed 'What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not strong enough for that!". I mostly ignore it, but at this point it surprised and slightly irked me. I thought that I'd at least have a couple minutes to myself, and now that I'm trying to improve myself, she comes by to try to stop what I set out to do. I know her, and she never tries to stop me unless she either thinks it's extremely dangerous or the more likely in this situation:

It would disrupt my "cute" image. I know what she means by it; I'm not an idiot. Still, now wasn't the time for that.

"Sai, no matter what you say-" I do another sit-up, going through it with a little more willpower. "I won't stop! I need this training." Sweat was beating down my face. That mallet wasnt a good idea...

Sai blinks at me, confused. "So you're looking for strength?"

I nod. Does she think I'm joking around? She holds in a laugh; it doesn't work and she lets out a small giggle in the process, making me more irritated than I already am. Why is she laughing?

About to ask, she somehow cuts me off by saying, "Baka, you think that you're going to get stronger because of a little weight training? Pulease! Mr. Hero, you need to become an apprentice first." Her finger pointing upwards and soon towards herself, she continues with, "I will train you."

I blink at her. Become _my trainer_? I get down from the drain pipe, putting the mallet away in my bag. I need to think straight, and facing her, I ask unsurely, "Are you sure? Do you really know…well, how to?"

An anger mark forms on her bandaged head with a _you did not just go there _glare. Trust me, nothing scares me more than that look.

"Um, I mean, I didn't think that you can teach me in your condition…" I stutter, and soon just realize what I just said. She looks down at herself. Jeez, I'm not a very good at being a friend, am I?

"S-sorry, Sai. I didn't mean it like that-"

"Just because I'm slightly injured and in the form of a spirit, it doesn't mean I can't train you. The best aren't squeaky clean and perfect, you know." She cuts me off, raising an eyebrow. She suddenly smiles at me playfully. "Whether you like it or not, I will train you, so don't even think for a second you'll be getting out of this one." Haha, that's what I thought she'd say. Maybe my stubburn trait is rubbing off on her.

I beam at her and say,

"Sure, start your teaching Sai-sensei."

Me: Hella yeah! *Does the happy dance*

Sai: O_O Stop. Dancing.

Me: *Keeps dancing* XP

Sai: ! FIN-CHAN~!

Me: Lol, so read and review! I'm still writing so don't worry about me stopping this!

Sai: But you're so inactive.

Me: No I'm not! Anyway, see you all!


	2. First Lesson: Find your weapon!

Me: I'M BACK~!

Sai: Heh, maybe you aren't too lazy after all.

Me: …I'm in a good mood and I was just about to make your POV first, but maybe I'll do Seto fully…

Seto: YAY!

Sai: NO! I've always wanted to narrate! Please! .

Me: …pffth… LOL!

Sai: Angel with the Devil Horns. T_T

Me: You called? ^_^

Seto: Fin does not own any of us or Fragile Dreams.

Me: Hope you enjoy! *peace sign*

Sai: HEY! I thought that was going to be _my _line!

Me: Yeah, well I'm not in it and you're starting. Begin your narrating Sai!

Sai's POV:

…WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST GOTTEN MYSELF INTO! I mean, _sure_ I was experienced alive, but Seto can walk through me if he wants to in my condition(but of course I would never let him. He might be like a little brother, but that would just... get awkward after that, you know?)! But…I guess there's no chickening out now.

There are two things I'm relieved about: 1. Seto didn't kill himself. Seriously, who does sit-ups for the first time in their life(or even a while for that matter, because ever since I've known him, I haven't seen any muscle on the kid let alone work out except by running away from creatures!) in the most straining position someone could possibly be in? Hanging upside down on a drain pipe that's sure to collapse is a big enough exercise with your _mind_! But at least where I'm training him leads to number 2: It's a safe location. It's closed up from all possible foes, which is actually strange to me, though hasn't most of my life always been? Not to mention it felt…safe. If a place feels safe for a spirit of all people, it definitely is. This laboratory[1] holds bittersweet memories for me and most of them make me wince, but the ones about Shin was the part that was sweet, just like the candies he brought me and the kind heart he shared with me...

"Uh… Sai?" Seto calls down to me, seeming uncertain.

"Yeah?" I'm actually traveling around. Other enemies can't hurt me. I am a spirit after all. I need to see where we need to go, what route we're going to take. It's what I'm deciding now. Let's see, this part is lighter. Still, it's eerily quiet, as if waiting for someone to-

"Heheh…My weapon broke already[2]."

_Are you serious, Seto!_ "Seto, this is your fifth weapon-" I break off, not believing what I'm seeing as I'm turning to him. "You're…using a butterfly net?"

He shuffles from foot to foot, hiding it in shame. "Y-yeah."

I can't believe this! "Where are your other weapons?" I might sound like a total psychopath, but using an elementary weapon like a butterfly net! If he's going to fight against the big boss, that's definitely not going to help![3]

He's wide-eyed, obviously terrified. "I-I don't have any other weapons stronger than this!"

"How come?"

"B-because I can't find the Merchant[4]! I ran out of weapons from those dolls we attacked a little while ago!" he exclaims.

Huh. Then again, I _do _remember him saying something like that. I feel so bad for him sometimes, being terrified by my voice. But at the same time…_This might also be good training._

"Then what are you standing around for? Go find him! He must not be _that_ far! If you don't find him, then look around for other weapons!"

He hesitates for a moment before he nods in understanding. Sure he does that at times, but this time it seems…well, odd for the most part. There is also an expression I couldn't read from the shadow covering his face. He's hiding something in his eyes and he knows that I'm suspicious. "All right." He said with an assuring smile and darts off in the opposite direction of me. When he smiles, it always seems to put me at ease somehow, the confidence and belief in it.

Hmm… I have to wonder if he really _will_ find him, much less weapons lying around. I start to follow him but after a few feet, I stop.

Maybe…maybe this is part of my training too. Seto can take care of himself without me. All I basically do is give him advice, tease him, and lecture him after all. I need to know how to be his Sensei and he needs a taste of how to be on his own. It might happen to him soon.

I float back in the direction where I was going through before, looking around for a route and thinking about how to be a Sensei from my experience back years ago, before I met Shin, before I was taken in to be tested on, before my normal life ended forever. Sometimes, multitasking can be pretty good for the most part, but at this point it's starting to become a bitch.

I find tears streaming down from my eyes and disappearing in mid-air. One of the many perks of this form I found: My tears never stained the ground. Sometimes I wish I could feel the ground and walls, even the tears. It wasn't going to happen though, that much I knew no matter how much I wished for it to come true.

I have always hated crying, but in my opinion it's better when you're alone when doing it. Someone else's claim of "support" just makes those tears fall faster than they should. After all, there's no one pitying you or trying to assure you through their words…because the real translation is _you're weak._

_I need to take advantage of this, become stronger for Seto's sake. For my sake._

I suck in the water in my eyes and keep looking around until I came upon a certain door. I float through the wall and found something so valuable…I smile manically. Maybe being Seto's Sensei might not be too hard after all, especially with this.

Seto's POV:

One question immediately comes to mind: Where is Sai? She always stands by my side when I venture off by myself. Unless- A light bulb lights up over my head. Ah, so that's why, isn't it? This is also training. I knew something else was up, by how she said it anyway.

I look around and caught multiple lights surrounding something. Fireflies![5]I dash over to them, eyes shining perfect stars, I'm sure. They fade out when I got my hands on a pole. Daaaammmmnnn! I'm speechless! This will last a pretty long time, so this will be durable. But…

I look behind me. _I need a campfire…_

I sit by the campfire. "Ahhh…so cozy…" I say, my eyes half-closed. I should be getting back but I'm just too tired. I feel as if I'm drifting off to sleep…

Suddenly, a cart pulls up and a man says, "You are my valued customer indeed."

I look up, yelping in surprise and utter joy. "MERCHANT!" I jump up, my face expression shining in welcome.[6]

Merchant looks at me oddly, probably wondering if I finally snapped. He backs away slightly when I break out into a wider grin. "So, do you have anything to trade. Oh, have you gotten some type of stone yet?" he asks. I can't help but face palm. Seriously, is he still on that?

"Um…I have fifty-thousand yen?" I respond, sounding more like a question

He blinks, thinking it over and he nods; my offer seems to have passed. "Fair enough. For a weapon, I suggest this." He takes out a golf club, beaming. "It can pack a great hit and it's only twenty-thousand yen."

I feel myself grinning like a mad man. "I'll take it along with three poles." I say and he nods.

"Have a nice daaaaay!" he says cheerfully with a crack in his voice, and he walks out, turning his head in the right direction occasionally, his head being mechanically old and all.

I look down at the golf club. My weapon definitely. I lie down and soon fall asleep by the campfire, knowing nothing will hurt me as long as I was near my camp.

Me: Lol it's fuuun making diamonds. X3

Sai: Definitely looks like it from the keyboard you're typing on. I gotta say though, you aren't doing bad.

Me: Aw~Sai! ^^

Sai: But you still have to explain some parts here. T_T

Seto: I'll do it! *_*

Me: Nah, I'll read it off. You two need a break from reading aloud. :3

[1] The laboratory is near the very ending of the game Fragile Dreams. Also, when Sai was experimented on and that was the only lab, I just knew that they were connected.

[2]Weapons break at random times, especially when you either use it a lot or use big blows.

[3]A butterfly net was used during the beginning of the game; basically a VERY weak weapon.

[4]Note: YOU CAN ALMOST NEVER FIND THE MERCHANT IN THE MOST TIGHT SITUATIONS! Seriously, what's up with that! Why can't he just walk in the campfire every time instead of only about two times in the game? Then again, that'd make it too easy wouldn't it?

[5]Fireflies float above items you can collect. They glow and are very helpful.

[6] I seriously tackle-hugged the TV when one time, the Merchant came because I was seriously almost out of weapons. ^_^

Seto: Was that really necessary?

Me: Yeah, it was. :D

Seto: *whispers* I see why you don't like her…

Me: Huh?

Seto: Nothing!

Sai: Anyway, R&R!

Me: And we'll be back with Chapter 3!


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT AND RESPONCES

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Me: -backstage whispering- No! I can't do this! I feel horrible! I feel like crap today, well, it being a Sunday and flu season. -Drinking mango juice-

Sai: Will you quit whining! I mean really, I thought you were stronger than this. -Sighs and pats back- Come on Fin, we should get going before people start to record all of us backstage or whatever.

Everyone but camera man: Mhm~ -Nods-

Ren: -Behind cameraman, looking sinister with a creepy smile- What do you think you're doing?

Me: -Looks over and sees "him"- What the hell! Get outta here! -Crushes camera and everything goes black-

Me: -Sitting in my desk, leaning towards the camera- Hey, this thing on?

Merchant: -Holding the camera- Yeah, just a couple seconds ago actually.

Me: Really? Huh, gotta get that checked out. Remind me okay?

Merchant: Sure. And~action!

Me: FINN NEWS~Hiya fanfictioners! Oh. My. God. O-O does anyone know how long it's been since I've said/typed those words? Jeez… So anyway, I'M SO VERY, VERY SORRY EVERYONE! A LOT has been going on lately since I've started High School. It's SUCKED! Plus, even in the summer, I've had to quit rping as well -.- I've been so depressed lately that, really, I've been writing "emo poetry" according to my friends, who, ironically, some are emo. XD that, and I've gotten a lot better at drawing. No seriously, I should upload it on deviantart and people would be saying, HOW DID SHE TURN FROM THAT, TO THAT! IT DOESN'T MAKE. ANY. SENSE!-or something like that. Teeheehee. ^_^

Seto: Shouldn't you move on to your responces?

Me: Hey, I'm getting to it. Is this your channel?

Seto: …

Me: Yeah, I thought so. :P –turns to camera- So anyways, I'll mo-*hears conversing and ear enlarges animatedly*

Seto: -whispering- She's a lot more bossy today isn't she?

Me: -Twitches in an irritated smile- Anyway, first responce is-

Sai: -whispers- Yeah, you don't think it's _that_ do you?

Seto: ?

Sai: -A little louder- You know, what girls have _every_-

And then, something tragic happened: Sai and Seto had run off stage…because avocados were being flung at them.

Me: *checks avocado bazooka* Wow, first the camera, now this machine? –sighs-such work to do. Anyways, first response is~

_**Warning. Error code: Awesome name by the way. Anyway, thanks! I played through the whole game and, the first time I played it, I was crying my eyes out! Eheheheh, ^_^"" so, instead of making even MORE tragedy stories and just making people feel depressed after reading it, I want to make them remember the hilarious moments in the game and really probably enjoy it a little more than they did before. Then, maybe, connect it to my story and enjoy the antics of "The Misadventures of Fin and the FD Crew!"(yes, I have watched The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy recently lol) while they are reading it. So, happy you enjoyed it!**_

_**Mizakichi: Aw~Now I feel emotional! ;-; it moves me and makes me want to get it done so much quicker! I will try my best to get to finishing it so I won't torture you and my other fanfiction readers lol. And don't worry about what to say because those words are enough to emotionally move a writer. I am writing the third chapter right now and, again, I will try to get to my fanfiction as soon as I have time; it's just that my schedule is more busy than before since I've started high school now(okay, not trying to complain, just that high classes, I realize, do NOT mix with me as much as I thought they did haha) and my parents keep stealing my computer when they HAVE A COMPLETELY GREAT FUNCTIONING ONE UPSTAIRS! DX But yeah, I'll try to make room and thanks for reviewing!**_

Me: Well, now is the time to wrap it up! Thank you my readers/reviewers(those two words with a slash look a lot stranger than I thought it would o.o) and hope you'll continue to enjoy this newbie's story and backstage convos. So~bye!

-Stage dramatically blacks out but I think that's more from the camera battery dying-


	4. Second Lesson: Find your D in D!

Me: T.T *sniff*

Ren: W-what's wrong?

Me: I-I forgot to write chapter 3! Even though I wrote that announcement, I still feel bad!

Sai: -mutter- So typical…

Me: No it's not! VxV

Sai: *thinks* Can she read minds?

Me: Yes.

Sai: …see you! –runs off-

Ren: Did you just read her mind?

Me: Naw, I just guessed. Plus she typed it :3 Anyway FINN NEWS-

Seto: Hey guys!

Both: OMG OoO

Me: I-I thought you were one of those robotic dolls! o.o

Seto: -walks away- That's not very nice…

Me: No! Wait! I need a POV! Stop being so emotional before it guys!

Ren: I will do it~

Me: …-sniffs- you're really nice

Ren: I know I am. Anyway, Fin does not own this content!

Me: I wish I did. -sigh- Anyway, moving on to narration! By the way(lol) ignore the diamond thing in the last chapter and sorry about grammatical errors. I'll do a lot better! X)

Sai and Seto: HEY!

?: I'm starting…

Me: O-okay…

? POV[1]:

It was a strange dream: I was running, but all I could remember is that whatever it was, that creature would not hesitate in ending me for good. I could only see the pitch black of the tunnel and a flicker of light in the distance, but it seemed so far. _A-am I going to make it?_ It was unclear but there was a small amount of hope…

…If only I didn't fall.

I slipped from losing my balance while racing through the tunnel, luckily not twisting anything as I landed on my side with a thump, but not so hard that it would aggravatingly hurt. Unfortunately though, the thing already caught up to me, sprinting toward me and stopping until we were only a few inches from each other's faces. I could feel it exhale directly in my face and take a small sniff of me before scooting back about a yard; I could feel it tense up in its lunging position, making sure that it would not miss me when it came for me. It felt too real to be a dream, as if it were one of those night terrors[2] people sometimes have, but it was…different from that; it's hard to explain, but it felt like it was truly happening, exactly like the world I know and love yet despise.

I silently cursed. _Damn it, I'm done for…_ As it pounced at me, my eyes widened as much as they could along with my gasp. I felt pure fear instantly plummet in my stomach and my heart rate quickened dramatically, but my mind was elsewhere from focusing on my body's reactions. I braced myself and prepared for the worst, on my way to closing my eyes…

When something odd happened: The pain didn't come. Instead, even from the distant light, I saw a flash of the katana. I blinked, hearing someone yelling my name before the flash and next hearing the howl of dying pain coming from my malicious pursuer. I heard it flop on the ground, a sure sign that it was gone. I could not forge words to say to my savior as the figure put away the precious weapon that was used to save my life. The aura was not threatening; In fact, if the figure did not have a weapon, I could say it was comforting and kindhearted, as if worried and truly caring how I felt presently.

The shadow offered a hand and I took it, helping me up on my feet. When another flash of light shined down the tunnel, I looked at the savior's face and my eyes widened, pulling my hand back. Eyes had softened, not in pity but understanding. But I knew: There was determination, burning in both of our eyes as we stared at each other with willpower not about to be broken, especially mine from all that has happened already.

Seto POV:

I wake up, the fire seeming to have faded out overnight from the looks of it. I rub the sleep from my eyes, looking around. Hm, wonder where Sai went. She's probably not fa-

My eyes widen. Hold on, it's coming back to me. I took off to find weapons, find Merchant when I take a break by the fire, and I slept…

_Oh shit. She's probably looking for me now, and she was pretty suspicious before about me since she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Guess I have to look for her now. _Finally ending the mental battle, I nod to myself in confirmation and stand up from my spot, racing down the tunnel I'm sure I came from before.

Finally, I decide to call out to her, "Hey Sai! Are you down this tunnel? I'm fine, so don't worry! I'm coming down now, all right?" She doesn't answer. Maybe she's a little further down. Not everything can echo down tunnels so it makes sense. I just hope I find her.

Oh, and remember that time before I left, I seemed off about something? Well, you're right if you stuck with it. Because as I run down the now-forming hallway, pink thought entities start to chase me down along the way. My legs feel like lead. I wasn't about to give up though and turn around to face them. In fact, the louder they moaned, I feel myself pushing myself to move faster.

Any person would wonder why I don't just use the weapons I got from the Merchant JUST last night. Well, I kinda don't have them.

Sai would say, "But-but you just put them in storage right?"

That was the thing. They were in _storage_, not in my bag[3]. I need my weapons in my bag, not storage, and the only weapon I can presently use is a broken butterfly net.

So it makes sense that I'm screaming as if a "damsel in distress" would, right? I know, it's manly of me isn't it?

Sai's POV:

I sneeze. Hm, Seto must be talking about me. I really wonder if that kid will go insane. Probably; talking to yourself can do that. For that reason, I'm actually hoping he finds that silver-haired girl sooner.

Anyway, floating calmly with my transparent weapon, I begin humming in glee. It's been a while since I've seen it, the thing that brought Shin and I so much closer than before. Unlike the laboratory, he saved my life at some point in time. I'm surprised I actually continued on with those experiments. He really was good at convincing.

I look at the weapon and sigh, holding it in a certain position close to my chest while floating in the direction I came from. It's almost ironic that I'm thinking of him as if I were in high school girl mode again, considering the situation.

A faint, familiar scream echoes throughout the hallway, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blink in wonder. Was that… Seto?

"Seto, is that you?" I yell, thinking about the many options as to what exactly that was. Is it possible that voice came from another survivor? Either way, I really wish I could float faster than I am. Now that I'm closer, it seems that voice really _is _Seto.

"Sai! Do you have any weapons I can use?" he asks when he finally reaches me. _He's completely out of breath! _I find myself thinking. Seto bends down suddenly and holds his kneecaps, proving my theory. I feel my eyes narrow at his form, not helping to sigh afterwards. He really is hopeless, isn't he?

My attention turns to the thought entities and I can't help but frown. These ones are a lot more troublesome, just from the color and the eerie, dominating aura they give off says it all. It's almost as if they are glaring at our two realistic forms, full of envy and trying to strategically decide how they should move first. Thinking about these things sends unneeded shivers up my spine.

I float in front of Seto, making myself an obstacle between him and the threats. I can feel Seto's eyes widen at what I have done. I decide to ignore him so I can unsheathe my weapon with ease.

"Stay a little away from me. This fight might get a little out of hand." I mutter, my order in a serious tone. About to say something, I stop him with a look. He looks at me with an unsure expression, but nods in agreement, stepping away. I smile at him thankfully and turn back to the enemies.

My weapon is a katana, if you haven't figured it out yet. It's handmade from yours truly. Trust me, it took a long time to get it right along with others I made. This one's special though, being taken care of by someone closest to my heart.

I grip my weapon tightly, making the first move by charging at them.

Me: *Beams nervously* eheheh, cliffie.

Sai: YOU SON OF A-

Me: Seto, retrain her.

Seto: Yes ma'am. *Drags Sai out*

Me: So yes, I feel bad, but I couldn't help it. It had to be done. The next chapter will feature Sai fighting and Seto learning about your form when fighting.

Merchant: Am I going to be in it?

Me: Uh…pos…sibly?

Merchant: SON OF A-

Me: *Pushes everyone out of the room, shrieking* Okay, see you next time! Read and Review!


End file.
